


【賤蟲】【SPIDEYPOOL】Rescue me?

by YOTO



Series: SPIDEYPOOL [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOTO/pseuds/YOTO
Summary: 莫名奇妙的一小篇，設定賤賤才剛和小蜘蛛組隊，還不知道他的身分。第一次寫賤蟲，感覺還不會抓，請鞭小力，嗚嗚嗚。聽著http://youtu.be/Nym5stAJAt8來靈感的，哈哈哈！
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spideypool
Series: SPIDEYPOOL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957879
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

01.

Would you rescue me? 你是否會拯救我嗎

Wade交疊著雙腿靠在小矮桌上，整個人慵懶的癱坐在有些破舊的沙發裡，一手擱在沙發枕頭上、一手提著墨西哥捲正大口大口地往嘴裡送，他熱切地盯著新聞內容，那是前幾天自己與小蜘蛛一起抓捕黑幫分子後的採訪，自己絕不能錯過!(還特地將此段錄影，準備當晚上的配菜)。

偶爾出現花白訊號的電視吵雜聲與播報新聞的人聲外，Wade一個人喃喃自語。

黑盒子中，紐約好鄰居 [Spider-Man] 接受著女記者的採訪，而[Deadpool]在Spider-Man與女記者的身後，跳耀、揮手，試圖吸引著眾人的注意力，不停地喊著我家的小蜘蛛打擊犯罪的模樣好帥!哥快要懷孕了!

「Yay，沒錯!哥的Baby Boy就是這麼帥!瞧瞧他那在打鬥中迷人的身體，還有紐約最棒翹臀!」Wade看著Spider-Man戰鬥時的回放，像是敬酒般，把墨西哥捲往前一晃

然後等著Spider-Man訪問完畢，女記者將話筒遞到Wade面前，正當Wade要說話的那瞬間，畫面竟然直接變成棚內主播的下一段新聞，Wade俐落的從腰側抽出手槍對著電視一陣射擊，煙霧迷漫發出滋滋聲，這動作簡直一氣呵成。

「Bull shit！怎麼總是把哥救人的精彩片段還有採訪卡掉!」

［誰想看雇傭兵的採訪］

＂尤其是個這麼醜的雇傭兵＂

［還在飯前新聞，真反胃］

「閉嘴！小蜘蛛明明說過哥很帥氣的！就你們這些酸民不懂得欣賞哥！要用心感受好嗎？你們的心是被狗啃了嗎？喔我都忘了你們原本就沒有！」做作的摀著心臟，像是受到了打擊一般

還沈浸於哀傷中的Wade聽見熟悉的嗶嗶聲後，一掃陰霾快步走向餐桌拿起通訊器，那是雇傭兵接取任務的管道之一，通常Wade都會偷偷進行，畢竟他曉得Spider-Man的個性，接這種雇傭兵的活，怎麼可能不殺人呢，若是又~被Spider-Man發現了，肯定真的會跟自己拆夥的，好不容易可以（死皮賴臉的）跟小蜘蛛一起打擊犯罪，才不能讓他發現自己的秘密。

戴上單邊耳機，Wade仔細地聽取摩斯密碼，滿是傷疤的修長手指在另一側的鍵盤上熟練的輸入對應文字，沒多久小小的螢幕上，顯示著此次的目標人物，照片、姓名、簡歷、出沒地…等，Wade吹著口哨隨意的看著目標資料，然後將剩餘的墨西哥捲塞入口中，胡亂咀嚼吞下。

三兩下就套上紅黑色的戰衣，並把武士刀、沙漠之鷹、匕首整裝好，腰間的小袋子裡塞進一大把炸藥，站在老早破碎成蛛網形狀的鏡子前整理著儀容，抹去嘴角沾著的辣醬，戴上標誌的紅色面罩，露出個笑容。

「到哥大顯身手的時候了。」

Wade翻身出窗，卻沒發現目標人物的資訊還在傳輸中，下面有一排紅色的字體。

極度危險，建議多人執行此任務…

02.

Would you get my back? 你會成為我的支柱嗎

「Ｗade!我說過了!不要殺人!」紅藍配色的英雄瞇著眼，看著差點被斬頭的歹徒與一臉無辜地抓著口吐白沫的男人領口、執著武士刀的右手被蛛絲黏在牆上的Wade

「歐，小蜘蛛大聲斥責哥的樣子好棒，哥的武士刀被你吼的都快要出竅了。」Ｗade丟下昏迷的男人，像個小少女般扭動身子猛送秋波

Peter緊皺眉頭，將Wade被自己的蛛絲所桎梏的手解開，然後看著他還有著彈孔血流不止的左肩膀「還有為什麼總是這麼胡來呢！你可以等我！不用直接撲上去的。」

Peter說的便是剛才，也不管對方是不是握有槍械，Wade提著武士刀一個箭步衝向前，連閃也不想閃，直接硬生生接下子彈。

「Baby boy在擔心哥嗎？哥可是有超強的治癒因子的，你不用擔心的！」Wade手搭在Peter的肩上指了指自己的肩膀那已經開始慢慢癒合的傷口，露出一副無所謂的模樣，嘻皮笑臉

「你有治癒因子是一回事，但受傷還是會痛啊！你忘了上次在沙發上哀號了多久？」Peter推開Wade，卻聽見他的因疼痛而發出嘶的一聲，而有些內疚

正想問Wade還好嗎?卻傳來不知道是不是忘記控制音量的自言自語。

「那只是演給你看的，哥想要你的關注。」Wade嘟起雙唇，發出啾啾聲

［想博取同情的輻射沙皮狗］

“噁心”

「嘿你們怎麼可以這麼說，上次不就因為哥的奧斯卡演技獲得了小蜘蛛的膝枕獎勵嗎？」

Peter聽的緊握拳頭，「Wade你...」

「去死吧！」倒在一旁的男人不知在何時恢復了意識，握著手槍對準Peter射擊的瞬間，Wade與Peter同時朝他發動攻擊。

而蛛絲卻慢了一步，Wade的武士刀直接穿過男人的頭顱，將他死死的定在牆上，將黃泥色的石牆上染上一大片鮮紅液體。

「Wade!」

「Oops!哥不是故意的，哥就是太害怕小蜘蛛受傷了，順手就直接把武士刀丟出去了！」Wade用手敲了敲頭、吐出舌頭，露出賣萌表情

...「我不會再跟你一起巡視了，你根本無法溝通。」

「什、什麼？Spidey?你別生氣！哥下次真的會注意的！哥會聽你的話的！」Wade一聽見Peter想拆夥，馬上認慫，著急的伸出雙手想安撫住Peter，卻發現無法移動

「嘿、Spidey!哥不曉得怎麼了，身體怪怪的，不能動了。」不只雙手，連雙腳也像是被黏在地上一樣，怎麼用力都無法前進

「再見，Wade。」頭也不回地轉身離去

「不，等等！baby boy!等..別走！」

——

「「別走！」」

Wade張開雙眼，大口的喘著氣，他睜大著雙眼看著四周潔淨的白牆，一股血腥與消毒水味兒直衝腦門，嗆的他不停的咳嗽著，都咳出眼淚來了。

「你終於醒了，Mr. Deadpool。」身穿醫生袍的女人高傲的瞄了一眼Wade後便繼續書寫著手中的病例本「通常要取我性命的傢伙們都是成群結隊的來，只有你單槍匹馬，看來你對自己很有自信。」

「這是哪，妳想把哥怎麼樣？就算妳貪圖哥的肉體，哥也不會屈服於妳的，哥是屬於小蜘蛛一個人的。」Wade無視了女人的話大聲吼著，用力的想掙脫束縛著自己的皮帶，卻發覺有種奇怪的違和感

Wade低頭一看，他的雙手雙腳已經不在自己身上了，而是在一旁泡著綠色藥水的瓶子裡，氣泡啵啵啵的，似乎想培養著什麼，令人反胃。

「MOTHER FUCKER!!妳有什麼毛病!看妳長得眉清目秀的!竟然這麼殘忍把哥的手腳都卸了!這樣哥頭癢癢的話要怎麼止癢!妳要幫哥抓癢嘛!」Wade用力的搖動的身軀，表示的自己的不滿

[真下流，第一次見面就要別人幫你搔頭]

“沒見過如此厚顏無恥之人”

「你們才不懂真的癢起來卻抓不到的那種感覺有多麼折磨!你們根本就沒試過!你…」

「看樣子，你的精神很好呢，Mr.Deadpool。」女人打斷了Wade的自言自語「不過你放心，你不會有那種時候的。」女人放下眼鏡，悄悄的嘴角上揚

Wade承受著高壓電流串遍全身，似乎都能聞到烤肉味「來點醬油呀，不然怎麼一家烤肉萬家香。」

女博士聽著不著痕跡的將電壓開關往上提，直到看到Ｗade全身抽蓄冒著白煙失去意識後才滿意地按下停止鍵，接著在簿子上記錄著。

03.

Would you take my call when I start to crack? 當我崩潰時你會願意聆聽嗎

Would you rescue me? Huh,would you rescue me?你會前來拯救我嗎?會向我伸出援手嗎

Wade從來沒有想過自己會有再度變成小白老鼠的一天。

對於時間的概念越來越沒有薄弱，他已經不記得自己失手被抓來這已經多久了?三天?五天?還是一個月?他有些後悔當初自己錯估情勢認為只是個小任務，等出完任務回來後再和消氣的Spidey一起巡邏紐約、吃墨西哥捲。

應該要馬上跟Spidey道歉的，說自己不是故意要去接子彈的，是那個男人一開始的目標就是小蜘蛛，為了保護他必須讓那瘋子對自己開槍，這樣就不會有多餘的子彈攻擊Spidey了，這樣Baby boy就安全了，是的，安全了。

殺了那個男人真的是個意外，如果他就這麼安分不傷害小蜘蛛的倒在地上的話，他是可以進監獄不用死的!但誰叫他要做死!傷害Spidey的人!死上一百遍都不足惜!

在歷經各式各樣慘無人道的實驗之後，Wade雙眸已經沒有當初那樣清醒，半夢半醒帶著渙散咬著牙痙攣，他自說自話的頻率越來越嚴重了，甚至還會大聲尖叫一整天。

一個倒楣的老博士在準備替Wade拔取臉上的針頭的時候，就這樣被Wade死死的咬著喉嚨，像隻瘋狗般暴戾，不管其他人怎麼鞭打、拉扯，咬住了絕不鬆口，直到那個可憐蟲斷了氣後，Wade才像是聽見了什麼天大的笑話一般，狂笑著。

然後又免不了一陣毒打與酷刑。

「Damn…一生一次被拐去做人體實驗就已經夠悲催了，竟然還讓哥遇上兩次。」Wade氣喘吁吁的癱在病床，上頭充滿著污血組織液碎肉什麼的，整個床鋪髒兮兮的

[真是恭喜你了，像中樂透一樣]

「哥才不想要這種樂透，哥想要小蜘蛛，哥還沒跟他做那種事…」

“真是喪心病狂，Spider-Man看起來就還沒成年。”

「閉嘴！Spidey是哥的。啊啊啊啊啊啊!」

一旁的博士聽著Wade話語不屑的笑出了聲，「你這麼崇拜Spider-Man嗎？」

聽到女人的聲音，Wade安靜了下來，他瞬間轉頭惡狠狠地瞪大眼睛看著她「妳不配喊他的名字，哥會把妳切成十幾二十段，然後拿去餵狗！歐，不，不能讓可愛的小狗狗吃妳這種垃圾食物，哈哈哈哈！」

「你不是獨行俠嗎?怎麼會期待有人來救你呢?」博士說著，抬首示意手下將Wade推進高溫罐子裡，測試人體能承受的最高溫度

「「哥會殺了妳！」」Wade吼叫掙扎著，被關進密閉空間

Wade的怒吼被鎖進消音的設備裡，他撞著玻璃面，一下、一下的，整張臉頭破血流。

在熱氣與水蒸氣中，透明的玻璃面板顯得越發模糊，水氣一滴兩滴地落在他的臉上，從他盛怒的臉龐滑下。

04.

Would you rescue me when I'm by myself? 當我孤單一人時你會成為我的救贖嗎

接下來的實驗，是測試將Wade的四肢斬斷後，會花多久時間長回完整的模樣。

Wade聽著那些白袍的提問翻了個大大的白眼，研究治癒因子跟老子長手長腳的時間有什麼狗屁關係!不過...這應該是個好機會，畢竟前些日子，只要剛冒出小小的手腳就會被斬斷，逼著Wade維持著人彘的模樣，完全沒有辦法逃脫。

警鈴聲大響。

當Wade藉著小伎倆成功放倒了愚蠢的白袍，他的四肢也早已完整，他掙脫束縛帶站起身子，原本健美的體態因長久被限制住而不復從前，有些站不穩。

Wade扶著櫃子，無視了吵雜尖銳的警報，一把拿起掛在一旁的紅黑色戰衣，貪婪的深吸了一大口。

他套上制服扭了扭脖子全身伸展筋骨，在戴上面罩的前一秒，那殘破不堪的嘴角露出了一道殘忍的微笑「該來場騷動了。」Ｗade喃喃自語，這是他近期以來最興奮的時刻了

\--

在武裝份子進入研究室之前，Wade早將自己的炸藥布置在門口。當他們一進入室內，碰的一聲，全部炸飛的血肉糢糊。

「我就不懂了，竟然把哥的裝備原封不動的放在一旁，是腦子有事嗎？真當老子吃素的嗎？」Wade吐槽著，愉快的跨越橫躺在地的屍塊，舉著手槍瞇起眼睛，看著左邊的通道、又看向右邊的通道「哥聞到那令人作噁的味道了。」

－－

當Ｗade吹著口哨跳著小碎步的解決沿路上礙事的人後，他對著在強化玻璃實驗室內表情不可一世的女博士伸出手，靈巧的動了動指頭向她打招呼，接著轉頭快速輸入密碼，果不其然的看見女人眼底掠過一絲錯愕。

Ｗade滿意的看了看手中的武士刀，那染著豔紅的刀身與閃著冰冷銀光歪了著頭笑著「哥說過，會殺了妳。」

然而女人卻笑了「這麼簡單嗎？」

她按下桌旁的按鈕，兩道高壓電流圈射向Wade，圈住他的雙手，痛的Wade放聲大叫。

「我會記得不會再有讓你長出手腳的一天，啊，順便把你那煩人的嘴給縫起來好了。」女人笑著走向被釘在牆上的Wade，像個勝利者般扯掉Wade的面罩，隨手拋在地上

「…妳沒有機會了。」Wade咬著牙笑，將武士刀拋向空中，用力的扯斷了自己的雙臂讓自己可以更靠近那女人一些，咬住刀柄，狠狠的刺向她的身體

「What…」女人的肚子被貫穿，白色的衣袍染著黏呼呼的血液

「沒有下次了，老子要回去找親愛的Spidey了。」

05.

When I need your love, if I need your help 當我需要你的愛時 你會拯救我嗎?

Would you rescue me? Huh,would you rescue me? 你會向我伸出援手嗎

漫天沙塵，黃灰色的泥沙在天空中盤旋直上，幾乎遮蔽了整個天空，黑沉沉的一片。

塵土飛楊還混雜著土腥味，Wade拖著一身傷好不容易從實驗室逃了出來，卻遇上沙塵暴，不過也好在沙塵暴，才甩開後頭的追兵。

MOTHER FUCKER誰能想到實驗室竟然在沙漠中心，自己還得像喪屍一般的破土而出，那些沙土混著血液黏在身上真他媽的不舒服，簡直奇癢無比。

Wade趴伏在地，一邊碎唸著、一邊艱難的匍伏前進。

下一秒唰的一聲，連人帶沙的滾進一個不大不小的洞穴裡，摔的人羊馬翻，靠著山壁坐起不停咒罵著「FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!!!」

聽著外頭的狂風怒吼，他攤著身體將頭後仰，卻因此舉動拉扯到身上的傷口而發出痛苦的悶哼聲，左手掌斷了、右半側的整條手臂幾乎扯爛、全身上下佈滿怵目驚心的刀痕與槍傷，雖然有部分已經開始慢慢癒合，但還是有多處鮮血直流、疼得直冒冷汗。

Wade有氣無力的抖了抖腿，一個舊型通訊器就這麼從袋子中滾了出來，沒了雙手的Wade只能用殘餘的臂膀敲擊著按鍵，卻因為按鍵過小，總是按錯。

「DAMN IT!!!」

再試過不下十次後，終於成功撥通了。

嘟、嘟、嘟嘟嘟….

冰冷的機械音迴盪在洞窟中，Wade有些口乾舌燥，如果小蜘蛛不接自己電話怎麼辦？如果小蜘蛛壓根已經忘了自己怎麼辦？如果小蜘蛛.....

「Hello?」

在聽見Spidey聲音的那瞬間，Wade忽然感覺心中的那塊大石頭不見了，像洩了氣的皮球，閉起了雙眼，輕輕用沙啞的嗓音回應著「Hey……Spidey…」

「Wade!!你跑哪去了!你知道你消失了多久了嘛!你該不會又弄得滿身是傷的躲起來了吧?你在哪裡?你受傷了嗎?很疼嗎?」

聽著Spidey著急的問話，Wade忽然感覺一陣鼻酸，「啊…是啊，寶貝兒，好痛啊，全身都好疼要不行了……..哥好想抱抱你啊。」

—-

完結灑花

我也不知道這是想表達什麼。

可能就是總是一個人躲起來舔傷口的賤賤，被小蟲救贖了之類的吧？哭  
p>


	2. Chapter 2

偽後話其一

少了Wade跟自己組隊只是剛好，誰叫他每次都這麼胡作非為!不受控制!

但也不是每次….，明明之前都表現得很好的，在與自己的配合之下，沒有造成任何人員傷亡就將那些恐怖份子繩之以法，還受到電視台的採訪表揚了一番，自己也答應要和Wade吃頓午餐(雖然Wade很開心的在一邊跳躍嚷嚷著小蜘蛛終於願意跟哥約會了!!!)

不過在遇上天台的那個男人後，Wade就像是殺紅了眼，不顧一切的想要了結他，自己也沒有成功阻止Wade，這令自己非常懊惱，才說出了拆夥的話。

「算了，讓他反省反省，過幾天那傢伙應該會自己出現吧…」Peter拉下面罩，迎風跳下高樓，繼續維持著紐約的和平

\-----

偽後話其二

「這太反常了!」Peter在頂樓天台不停地踱步，煩悶到甚至將面罩扯下，雙手胡亂的揉著那頭凌亂的棕髮

「已經三天了，Wade就這樣消失了?是我當初說要拆夥讓他大受打擊了嗎?他一定知道我在說氣話，怎麼可能真的跟他拆夥!...難不成Wade遇到什麼大事了!」像如夢初醒般，Peter睜大雙眼

「這可不行，我得去幫助他。」

\--

小蜘蛛的被放置忍受度:三天

\-----

偽後話其三

Peter穿著戰衣盪著蛛絲在紐約高樓叢中穿梭著，自從與Wade吵架後已經過了三天了，身後少了一個跟自己吵吵鬧鬧的傢伙好像有點不適應。

「不!才不會不適應!哇啊!!----」Peter對自己腦中一閃而逝的訊息感到驚慌而分神，險些摔下樓!

脫離了驚險的車陣後，Peter逃到一處天台捲縮在矮牆上，因為剛才自己脫序的行為而攪亂的行車秩序，車鳴聲四起，但Peter只覺得一陣耳鳴，他什麼都聽不到，只能聽見自己碰碰的心跳聲。

他扯下面罩，滿臉通紅的摀著還心有餘悸的胸口，自己怎麼可能會覺得少了Wade會感到…寂寞?!

\-----

偽後話其四

Peter知道Wade的安全屋。

是某次巡邏完的Peter不小心瞧見那抹紅色的身影才發現的，反正…Wade也沒說自己不能去他的安全屋，我們可是超凡好朋友呢!

Peter站在窗前對自己說著，降低心中的罪惡感。

輕輕拉開窗戶進入室內，屋內一片杯盤狼藉，被打碎的連身鏡、亂哄哄的刀痕刻在牆面上、還有充滿彈孔的電視機，「我就知道一定出了什麼事，…瞧瞧這裡像是發生了一場決鬥。」(其實並沒有)

Peter皺眉發現損毀的電視下方，錄影功能還在持續著，他退出光碟，放入筆電裡讀檔。

那是之前兩人一起打擊犯罪後，被採訪的片段，不過到Wade說話時，卻直接被切斷，然後畫面就充滿了黑白雪花，什麼都看不清楚了。

Peter將光碟退出後才發現，上面有著歪七扭八的字體寫著[配菜]，不僅感到一陣惡寒。

\-----

偽後話其五

Peter雖然發現了疑似雇傭兵接取任務的通訊裝置，但礙於不了解運作方式，他只好將整台機器搬到傭兵酒吧。

面對Weasel露出鄙夷且質疑的眼神，Peter滿頭問號。

「所以…，他終究是控制不住自己對你出手了？」

「什麼出手？」

「不然你為什麼一副找不到老公的模樣來我的酒吧(抓姦)。」

「ＮＯ！你為什麼會這樣覺得！我們是好朋友。」

「…是，好朋友。」Weasel敷衍著Peter低頭看向通訊裝置

「你！你為什麼不相信我說的話！我們真的只是好朋友！」著急地手舞足蹈 

「歐我相信~~，你們真的是好朋友，Wade這個禽獸怎麼可能忍不住自己的慾望，對自己的夢中情人出手，對吧?他總是來我的酒吧稱讚你的屁股有多俏!」Weasel專心的敲擊著鍵盤，不忘一邊吐槽著「不過說真的，才三天沒見到那個噁心的酪梨臉，你有那麼想他嗎？這看起來不像是單箭頭，你們有戲啊。」

Peter真心覺得自己這時候戴著面罩真是太好了，自己的臉已經紅到像顆蘋果一樣了。

\-----

偽後話其六

不像想像中的那麼簡單，光是解密、轉換資源、找尋當初的摩斯密碼音檔就浪費了好幾天的時間，期間每天Spider-Man 都會在下午或晚上來到酒吧裡詢問進度，被逼著聽Spider-Man與Wade是如何相遇、如何成為超凡好朋友、如何組隊打擊犯罪，搞的Weasel壓力山大精神耗弱。

「啊夠了，閉嘴，你們兩個怎麼都一個樣，要別人幫忙還在一邊機哩瓜啦的講得不停！根本天生一對！」「還有！你一個英雄成天往我這跑！你知道有多少小屁孩守在門口吵著要見SPIDER MAN嗎？我這裡可是傭兵酒吧呀！」

Weasel抱怨雖抱怨，但還是盡責地找出了Wade出任務的大致地點，不過那附近可是一望無盡的荒漠啊，這該怎麼找到他!

正當一籌莫展的時候，Peter口袋的[Spider-Man]專用電話響起，Peter與Weasel安靜的對視後，馬上將它拿出，緊張到電話像個燙手山芋般，差點沒拿穩摔在地上。

是一串沒看過的電話號碼，Peter猶豫了一下後，接起通話。

「Hello?」

另一頭狂風吹嘯，滋滋的電流聲令Peter皺起眉頭，他的電話沒給過幾個人，所以、會是…..

「Hey……Spidey…」熟悉的聲音從耳邊響起，但聽起來卻虛弱無比

「Wade!!你跑哪去了!你知道你消失了多久了嘛!你該不會又弄得滿身是傷的躲起來了吧?你在哪裡?你受傷了嗎?很疼嗎?」

Peter嚇了一跳，他沒有想到自己可以在這麼短的時間內丟出這麼多問題。

他聽見Wade吸了吸鼻子，「啊…是啊，寶貝兒，好痛啊，全身都好疼要不行了……..哥好想抱抱你啊。」「哥覺得有點累，先睡一下，晚點再打給你。」

「不！Wade！別睡！Wade!」Peter大喊著，Weasel也露出複雜的神情

「.....Zzzzz」

Peter Parker覺得自己想揍人。

\-----

偽後話其七

最後終於透過Wade的老舊通訊器定位了他的位置。

Peter也不管駕駛的勸阻，抓著直昇機鐵桿站在側邊，硬是探出半個身子。

「Wade!」

定位系統明明在附近，卻遲遲不見Wade的蹤影，Peter著急地大喊，放眼望去除了沙子還是沙。

「Wade!!」

唰唰...前方不遠處忽然出現了個沙坑，半顆紅色的頭就這麼掙扎了出來。

「Oh!Spidey!」

Peter一躍而下跌進剛爬出半身的Wade的懷裡，撞的眼冒金星。

「哇歐小蜘蛛，你怎麼那麼熱情，你是精靈嗎？怎麼你附近有一閃一閃的小星星在晃呀？」

「Wade你還好嗎？這幾個禮拜你沒事吧？我、我是說，你從來沒有這麼久沒聯絡過我，我擔心你任務出事了，所以..」Peter托起Wade的臉仔細的瞧了又瞧

「原來只過了幾個禮拜啊，哥好像已經過了大半輩子去了，一定是沒看到小蜘蛛感覺度日如年，一日不見如隔三秋....」伸手展現出二頭肌「你看哥當然沒事了，哥可是DEADPOOL ，這種任務只是小兒科。」

Peter看著Wade早就殘破不堪的戰服，想也知道這絕不是他口中所說的小兒科，輕輕的嘆了口氣，出力將下半身還埋在沙堆中的Wade拉起。

「你沒事就好。」拍了拍身上的沙塵「...不是說好要帶我去吃世界上最美味的墨西哥捲嗎？」

Wade不敢置信的用雙手摀住嘴「Serious?哥愛死你了，Baby boy!」

兩個人吵吵鬧鬧的搭上回程的直昇機，尋找Wade任務完美落幕。

-THE END-


End file.
